The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle information can include vehicle operation parameters and vehicle health parameters. Road information can include road geometry, vehicular traffic and road surface conditions. Preferred driving maneuvers can be performed during operation of the vehicle based on the vehicle and road information. In racing applications, preferred driving maneuvers can include performance enhanced driving maneuvers.
It is known, for example, to obtain the vehicle information by looking at vehicle instrument gauges on a vehicle dashboard or human machine interface. Further, the operator can obtain the road and driving environment information by viewing road geometry, vehicular traffic and road surface conditions through a windscreen corresponding to a driving scene of the vehicle. However, identifying the driving scene location to perform the preferred driving maneuver may be difficult for the operator of the vehicle to identify and lead to distracting the operator during operation of the vehicle or cause driving inefficient behaviors.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator by allowing the operator to reduce unnecessary eye scan and glance behavior to remain focused on driving and visual tracking.